


I 7 peccati capitali

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [10]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di quattordici drabble sui cattivi Disney che incarnano i sette peccati capitali. Sette personaggi femminili e sette personaggi maschili, provenienti da film diversi.Scritta a 4 mani con Lady Atena.





	I 7 peccati capitali

I 7 peccati capitali

Fandom: Biancaneve.

Cap.1 Il pavone della superbia

Grimilde si accomodò sull’ampio trono di legno, lo schienale aveva la forma ed era dipinto per assomigliare a un’ampia coda di pavone. Le labbra rosso sangue di Grimilde erano socchiuse in un sorriso di superiorità, le sue lunghe ciglia nere ondeggiavano ogni volta che batteva le palpebre pallide. I boccoli neri le sfuggivano dalla cuffietta che indossava e, con sguardo intenso, si osservava allo specchio. Appoggiò la guancia sulle lunghe dita affusolate.

“Al mondo di sicuro una più bella e potente di me non c’è. Sono la regina indiscussa di questi luoghi”.

< Ora che il re è morto, nessuno potrà più parlare della vecchia sovrana > pensò.

[109].

Fandom: Re leone due.

Human!Zira.

Cap.2 La leonessa dell’ira

Zira camminava facendo ondeggiare il lungo vestito color sabbia, strappato in più punti, teneva le braccia ossute strette sotto il petto.

“Grande e forte diverrai e sarai il re” ringhiò. Colpì con la mano una lampada di metallo, che cadde a terra fragorosamente, i vetri della lampadina si sparpagliarono in giro.

Il bambino nella culla piangeva disperato, dimenando le manine e i piedini, le lacrime gli rigavano le gote dalla pelle scura.

“Sono stata umiliata, mi sento molto offesa” disse Zira. Raggiunse una sedia con un calcio e la mandò in pezzi. “Però ho un sogno nel cassetto con cui ritrovo la mia pace”.

[106].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5Jh6hsn9Jo Nightcore – Art of War.

Fandom: La bella addormentata nel bosco.

Malefica/Filippo non-con.

Cap.3 Il corvo della lussuria

Malefica osservò il giovane Filippo che si divincolava, il ragazzo cercava inutilmente di liberarsi dalle corde con cui lo tenevano stretto le orride creature serve della strega, i capelli castani gli ricadevano disordinati sul viso, tentò inutilmente di allontanare la stoffa umida che gli teneva bloccata la bocca.

Malefica illuminava l’ambiente con una candela che teneva in una mano, mentre, con l’indice dell’altra, accarezzò la guancia del giovane con l’unghia aguzza.

“Penso che mi farai compagnia per i cent’anni in cui la tua bella dormirà” soffiò lasciva.

Il corvo sulla sua spalla gracchiò, pulendosi le piume con il becco.

Filippo venne portato via.

[102].

Fandom: La carica dei 101.

Cap.4 La dalmata della gola

Crudelia muoveva freneticamente la mano con cui teneva il bocchino nero della sigaretta, mentre, con movimenti nervosi, camminava per la stanza, davanti all’immenso armadio.

“Voglio mettermi questo! Anche questo! E persino quello!” gridò. I suoi occhi dardeggiavano, inspirò rumorosamente dalla sigaretta. “Anita non capisce! Le pellicce sono vita ed io le voglio indossare. Mi piace possederle e…”. Espirò rumorosamente il fumo. “È come divorare il mercato! Sono ingorda: fama, potere, successo. Oh, come vorrei poter indossare i suoi cani. La punirei di avermi abbandonato.

Io sono De Mon e non rimango mai a bocca asciutta”. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli bianchi e neri, ridendo istericamente.

[107].

Fandom: Cenerentola.

Cap.5 L’aspide dell’invidia

Lady Tremaine guardò di nascosto Cenerentola, la figliastra non notò la sua figura all’angolo dello specchio. La donna osservò le gote pallide della ragazza, il suo sorriso semplice, l’ascoltò canticchiare la melodia del ballo, scrutando come lei si pettinava i capelli dorati.

Lady Tremaine sfilò una chiave dalla tasca dal vestito di foggia preziosa, dal taglio di classe, il suo viso era in ombra sotto l’ampio cappello decorato da una piuma solitaria.

< Così bella, gentile, dolce. Un tenero cigno, com’era sua madre, com’ero io prima che il dolore mi lasciasse appassire. Cosa darei per essere lei > pensò e chiuse di scatto la porta, rinchiudendo la giovane nella soffitta.

[110].

Fandom: Bianca e Bernie.

Cap.6 La medusa dell'accidia

Medusa era sdraiata sul divano, guardava con aria annoiata davanti a sé, battendo le ciglia innaturalmente lunghe, accarezzando la testa del coccodrillo sotto di lei.

L’odore della palude che penetrava dalla finestra aperta del battello ancorato le pungeva le narici, i capelli rossi le ricadevano sfibrati sulla pelle tirata. Alzò la mano, fissandosi le lunghe unghie aguzze. Alcuni oggetti adagiati sui mobili intorno a lei avevano la targhetta del suo banco dei pegni.

“Prendi quella dannata marmocchia e falle pulire la casa. Dovrà pur fare qualcosa per la sua mammina, quella sfaticata” chiese al compagno con voce acida.

Entrambi i coccodrilli fecero versi gutturali.

[104].

Fandom: La sirenetta.

Cap.7 Il polpo dell’avarizia

Ursula si muoveva all’interno della sua grotta, scivolando coi i tozzi tentacoli umidi, i capelli le ondeggiavano intorno al viso paffuto e il suo ventre corpulento ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento. Superò un altare di pietra e raggiunse uno stipetto, scrutò la serie di boccette con all’interno le voci colorate delle sue vittime. Guardò anche quest’ultime, erano rachitiche creaturine verdastre grandi un palmo che si lamentavano, con le bocche spalancate e gli occhi vitrei.

“La mia adorabile collezione. Voi mi appartenete e presto avrò l’oceano intero. Le ricchezze e il potere di Tritone mi apparterranno. Già mi vedo, regina riccamente vestita di preziosi” gorgheggiò.

[104].

Scritta sentendo: Evermore, soundtrack di Beauty and the Beast.

Fandom: La bella e la bestia.

Cap.8 Il cervo della Superbia

Gastone guardava attraverso la finestra della sua taverna, le risate e gli scoppi di risa improvvisi gli arrivavano ovattati alle orecchie, insieme ai sospiri delle donne che lo guardavano spasimanti. Era seduto scomposto sul suo trono di pelle e ossa, teneva uno stivale premuto contro il muro.

Oltre la tempesta di neve, riusciva a intravedere la montagna e avvertiva il battito cardiaco accelerare. L’ululare del vento e quello dei lupi gli risuonava vivido, sentiva freddo nonostante le fiamme del camino. Sopra la sua testa c’era appesa una grande impalcatura di corna.

“So di essere il migliore. Nessun cacciatore è meglio di me!” gridò, alzando il boccale di birra.

[108].

Fandom: Aladdin.

Cap.9 Il cobra dell’ira

Jafar si sedette impettito sul suo sofà, accavallò le gambe e appoggiò il suo scettro d’oro, dalla testa a forma di cobra, sul cuscino al suo fianco. Si alzò in piedi con movimento felpato e guardo Iago intento a fare le valigie frettolosamente, piume rosse volavano tutt’intorno.

“Quel ragazzo non è altro che il misero straccione” sussurrò Jafar. Spalancò la bocca e cominciò a ridere rumorosamente.

“Ecco, ci siamo, è partito” gemette Iago, volando fino a lui.

Jafar lo afferrò per il collo e lo sbatté contro la parete, con un tonfo.

“Ha lui la lampada e io la otterrò” sibilò.

[101]

Pure drabble.

Fandom: Il gobbo di Notre Dame.

_ "Hellfire! Dark fire! Now gypsi it's your turn! Chose me or your pyre! Be mine o you will burn!". _

Cap.10 La falena della lussuria

Frollo avanzò lungo il pavimento di marmo della cattedrale, la finestra era aperta e l’aria parigina che entrava attizzava il fuoco dell’ampio camino.

Una serie di falene stavano volando davanti al fuoco.

Frollo strinse al petto il foulard di Esmeralda e lo annusò rumorosamente, rabbrividendo di piacere, le sue membra grigie e anziane furono colte da delle vampate di calore e avvertì la tonaca diventargli stretta.

Le falene, attratte dalla fiamma, caddero nel fuoco e arsero, le loro ali si annerirono.

Frollo allungò le mani verso il fuoco, che assumeva la forma della gitana intenta a danzare con movimenti seducenti.

[100].

Fandom: Mulan.

Cap.11 Il falco della gola

Shan-yu guardava con i suoi occhi dorati sopra di sé, allungò il braccio e il falco spiccò il volo, solcando il cielo azzurro.

Shan-yu era acquattato sull’alto ramo di uno degli immensi pini verde scuro che formavano la folta foresta, dalla fronte sempreverdi. Il vento gli sferzava il viso squadrato e il naso a becco, facendogli ondeggiare dietro il capo i lunghi capelli neri, sferzandogli gli spessi vestiti di pellicce marroncini.

“Il mio esercito avanza per farti cadere, Cina. Nemmeno la vostra invalicabile muraglia è riuscita a fermarmi.

Divorerò queste terre, come un falco che si avventa sulla preda” disse con voce roca.

[103].

Fandom: Pocahontas.

Cap.12 Il carlino dell’avarizia

_ Barbari! Barbari! Neanche esseri umani! _

“Dio era un uomo, come te e come me. Questi selvaggi sono un abominio, non hanno niente della sua figura, visto che noi siamo fatti a sua immagine e somiglianza. Stanno su due gambe, è vero, ma sono come degli animali. Anzi, peggio, perché vogliono il mio oro!” abbaiò Ratcliffe. Le rughe sul suo viso grasso e largo, dalla mascella quadrata, erano profonde e gli facevano ricadere le palpebre per metà sui suoi occhi. Un rivolo di bava gli colava dalla bocca, aveva il respiro rantolante, il mento rigonfio di un uomo con la gotta e le orecchie a sventola cadenti.

[101].

  
Fandom: Il re leone.  
Human!Scar.  
  
Cap.13 Il leone dell'accidia   
  
Scar stava steso sul letto, mollemente, sopra la pelliccia del leone nero che copriva il suo triclino di pietra nera lavorata. Lo sfregio sul suo viso era ben visibile alla luce della lampada ricavata dal teschio di un babbuino.  
Accavallò le gambe affusolate dalla pelle scura, i capelli mori gli ricadevano morbidi dietro la testa, le sue labbra erano socchiuse.  
"E' un mondo piccolo, piccolo" canticchiò, fischiettando un motivetto spagnoleggiante tra una parola e l'altra.  
< Dovrei alzarmi ed occuparmi di quel branco di ignorati. Lascerò fare tutto alle iene, a me interessava solo avere il potere e la vita che mi meritavo: fatta di agi e tranquillità > pensò.   
  
[110].

  
  
Fandom: Robin Hood.  
Human!KingJohn.  
  
Cap.14 L'invidia del leone  
  
Re Giovanni era accomodato sul suo trono, la carrozza ondeggiava sotto di lui, muovendosi a balzelloni. Era intento ad accarezzarsi il mento con una mano, mentre con l'altra teneva uno specchio davanti a sé, i suoi morbidi capelli color miele gli ricadevano ai lati del viso.  
"Io sono il più affascinante, quello più amato dalla 'mamma'. Perché tutti preferiscono quello sciocco di mio fratello? Non sa fare altro che abbandonare il suo regno per compiere crociate" gemette.  
"Oh sì, _siiete_  il più bello" sibilò il suo servo. Era a gattoni ai suoi piedi, gli stava infilando delle scarpe di seta.  
  
[100].


End file.
